De Casamento Marcado
by jeek-chan
Summary: Ela iria se casar em menos de um mês, e amava muito o seu noivo. ao menos era o que achava até conhecer um certo Uchiha.
1. A Viagem

_**Sinopse:**__ Ela iria se casar em menos de um mês, e amava muito o seu noivo. Ao menos era o que achava até conhecer um certo Uchiha._

**De casamento marcado**

Ah, oi. Meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura. E eu estou atrasada, de novo.

Essa já é terceira vez que eu remarco o meu vôo por causa de atrasos. E que surpresa, estou atrasada de novo. É que onde eu trabalho, ou seja, no hospital público de Tóquio, há sempre muito que fazer, e nunca há um horário certo pra se terminar, ainda mais quando se é clínico geral.

Enfim, saí daquela correria doentia há menos de 10 minutos, e agora são 10:15 e meu vôo está marcado para as 10:00. Eu só espero que o avião atrase ao menos um pouco, pra que dê tempo de sair deste congestionamento e chegar ao aeroporto para, finalmente, poder ir pra longe de tudo isso. É eu vou pra Londres.

Deixe-me explicar o porquê disso tudo, é o seguinte, vou me casar em menos de um mês com o Sai, meu noivo, óbvio. Só que minha tia Tsunade e minha prima Ino, que eu convidei pro meu casamento não vão poder vir, e elas EXIGIRAM que eu fosse visitá-las ao menos uma ultima vez como solteira.

E eu como há tempos desejo conhecer aquele lugar, disse que iria sem hesitar. Meu noivo não gostou nada dessa idéia, mas quem se importa? Eu não.

............

Enfim, eu já embarquei, e graças a Kami-sama, não perdi o meu tão esperado vôo, e dentro de algumas horas vou desembarcar no aeroporto de Londres, onde a Ino vai vir me buscar.

O ruim disso tudo é que eu detesto voar, não gosto da sensação de estar presa dentro desse avião. O que me conforta é o fato de que eu vou fazer esse sacrifício, porém vai valer a pena, afinal, eu vou ir pra Londres. Ah, não fazem idéia do quão feliz eu estou.

Não que eu esteja fugindo do meu noivo Sai ou coisa assim, eu só preciso, respirar novos ares.

............

Argh! Meu avião acabou de pousar e com uma turbulência do cão antecedendo isso. Já disse que detesto aviões? Hum, sim. Então foi só pra lembrar mesmo.

Eu desembarquei, fui uma das primeiras já que não agüentava ficar naquele passarinho de ferro um segundo a mais. Assim que consegui pegar todas as minhas malas e afins, eu fui procurar pela minha prima, e espero que ela já esteja aqui, o que é difícil se tratando da Ino.

Foi então que eu vi uma cabeleira loira presa em um rabo de cavalo que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. E lá estava ela, linda e magra como sempre, e me esperando com uma plaquinha ridícula na mão, com o meu nome e escrito errado ainda por cima.

Eu e ela nos abraçamos e fizemos aquelas típicas coisas de quando você reencontra alguém que não vê há muitos anos. E depois da cena, pegamos um taxi rumo ao apartamento da minha tia, pra fazer uma visita, só depois é que iríamos ao apartamento da minha prima.

............

A casa da tia Tsunade continuava como sempre, repleta de bebidas de todos os tipos, por todos os lados. Aquela velha não muda nunca. Francamente.

Eu mal entrei e ela veio correndo na minha direção, e me deu um abraço de urso, típico de alguém com a força dela, pelo amor de Kami, essa mulher nocautearia qualquer um apenas com um peteleco na testa.

Eu e Ino não ficamos muito lá, caso contrário ela nos faria acompanhá-la numa rodada de sakê, e acabaríamos bêbadas. Mas, durante esse tempo, eu pude descobrir que ela não poderia ir ao meu casamento porque tinha uma cirurgia de risco marcada para o mesmo dia. Bem, seriam algumas bebidas a menos pra comprar.

............

Quando chegamos ao apartamento da Ino, havia tanto rosa que chegava a enjoar, mas fazer o que quando se tem uma prima eternamente Patty.

Ino: _Hey, Testuda, você pode ficar com o quarto de hóspedes, é ao lado do meu. Mas vê se não vai desarrumar tudo ok? Hum, eu vou sair, preciso ir comprar algumas coisas, volto logo. Ah, depois te levo pra conhecer a cidade junto com o pessoal._ - ela dizia animada como sempre, exatamente o meu oposto.

Sakura: _Tudo bem Ino, desde que você vá logo e pare de tagarelar._ - falei sarcasticamente. Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha, e estava com dor de cabeça também.

Ela me respondeu com um resmungo e saiu do apartamento.

Eu me ocupei em desarrumar as malas e tomar um banho. Argh! Estava deplorável depois daquele vôo. E estava pensando no que Ino quis dizer com "depois te levo pra conhecer a cidade junto com o pessoal". De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso.

Continua ;*


	2. Sasuke e o Supermercado

Assim que a Ino chegou de sua "rápida" ida às compras, ela ordenou que eu me arrumasse, pois nós iríamos sair e com os amigos dela.

Ino: _Testuda, você vai e ponto final. Não discuta. Você disse que queria ver a cidade, pois bem, vai ver e ainda vai conhecer meus amigos. Ah e mal posso esperar pra te apresentar ao meu namorado, você vai adorar o Gaara *-*._

Sakura: _Certo Alteza, eu vou com você e seus amigos. Acho que preciso me desligar um pouco desse casamento e parar de pensar tanto no Sai_ – assim que disse isso, vi sua expressão se tornar raivosa, era claro que ela detestava o meu noivo, mas eu o amava e isso bastava pra mim.

A gente foi num barzinho, um lugar comum. E chegando lá ela me apresentou á um monte de gente.

Ino: _Sakura, esses são Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Mitsashi Tenten, e esse é meu namorado, Sabaku no Gaara. _– ela finalizou apontando na direção de um ruivo muito, mas muito lindo.

Sakura: _er, Prazer, Haruno Sakura._

Todo mundo me cumprimentou e talz, aquelas coisas de quando você conhece gente nova, sabe.

Naruto: _Ah, então você é a prima de quem a Ino tanto fala é? Aquela que veio de Tóquio?_

Sakura: _sim, eu mesma_. – Que cara escandaloso! Metade da cidade deve ter parado pra olhar quem foi a anta que falou tão alto.

Naruto: _Hinata-chan, olha só pra ela! Eu disse que não seria japonesa de olhinhos puxados como todo mundo imagina. Eu disse!_

Francamente, que Baka!

Ino: _Naruto-baka, onde está o Sasuke?_ – sério, quem é esse agora? A Ino me deixa sempre tão confusa.

Naruto: _ah, aquele Teme, disse que iria dar um pé na bunda daquela tal de Karin, e ia demorar um pouco pra chegar._

Ino: _Sakura, mal posso esperar pra te apresentar ao Sasuke_ – ela se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido – _é um pedaço de mau caminho! Acredite._

Hum, olha só minha cara de ansiosa pra conhecer esse aí! Deve ser mais um idiota, tipo o Naruto.

............

Já estávamos lá nos divertindo a quase uma hora, quando um carro, muito bonito e luxuoso parou na frente do barzinho, a Ino me cutucou, mas não entendi por que. Mas quando olhei novamente na direção do carro, o meu queixo caiu:

Ino: _Hey, quer um balde Sakura?_

Sakura: _Hã? Por quê?_

Ino: _Você esta babando litros olhando o Sasuke._

Ah, então era ele, o cara de quem a Ino e o Naruto estavam falando. Kami- sama! Acho que nunca havia visto um homem tão bonito como ele. Ele era real?

Ele veio caminhando na direção onde o pessoal todo estava, parecia cena de filme, e cumprimentou todos com um aceno de cabeça e se sentou. Nossa, admiro a educação da criatura. Humfp!

Foi então que eu percebi que ele me olhava, achei estranho de início, mas logo me lembrei de que ninguém tinha nos apresentado. Então ouvi um cochicho baixinho do Deus Grego com o Naruto-baka.

Sasuke: _Hey Dobe! Quem é ela?_

Naruto: - com a boca cheia de ramem – _Hã? Ah, é a Sakura-chan, Prima da Ino. Ela chegou hoje de Tóquio. Bonita né?_

Sasuke: _Hum..._

E foi assim a noite toda, ele me encarava e quando percebia que eu notava, conversava com o Naruto ou algum dos garotos, mas ainda assim, quando meus olhos encontraram os dele, me senti estremecer por dentro. Sinceramente, eu não me importava se o Deus Grego Uchiha – é descobri o sobrenome dele – me observa-se a vida inteira. Fazia bem pro ego.

............

Na manhã seguinte, depois daquela saída com os amigos da Ino, e meus a partir de agora, ainda havia uma coisa martelando na minha mente. Porque o tal de Sasuke só ficava me olhando daquele jeito misterioso, e parecia...interessado (?). Ah, vai entender.

Eu estava entrando no supermercado, precisava comprar algumas coisinhas que faltavam e que a Ino esqueceu ontem. Não era muita coisa, então eu tava carregando tudo na mão mesmo. Até que, quando eu fui virar pra ir a prateleira ao lado, eu esbarrei em alguém. Alguém que ficou muito irritado.

???: _Ora, ora, se não é a Sakura. Você devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda, sabia?_

Então eu olhei pra cima, depois de ter ficado uns cinco minutos olhando as minhas compras espalhadas pelo chão. E foi então que eu vi em quem eu havia esbarrado. Ninguém mais do que Uchiha Sasuke. O que eu estranhei mais, foi o fato de ele ter falado comigo, já que ontem sequer dirigiu a palavra á mim.

Sakura: _Ah! Você é o Sasuke não é? De ontem a noite. Bem, desculpe Majestade _- quase nada irônica (Y) - _por ter esbarrado em você._ – ele é bonito, mas é chato.

Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha, acho que estava surpreso pela ironia com que me referi a ele.

Sasuke: _Humfp! Você deveria ter mais cuidado. Afinal quem me atrapalhou aqui foi você, e nada disso teria acontecido se você não fosse tão desengonçada._– com direito a sorriso de canto. Idiota!

Desengonçada? ah, tá. Tenho que admitir, isso eu sou mesmo.

Sakura: _Certo, cansei de discutir com você Uchiha, agora se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer._ – ele conseguiu estragar o meu dia, que droga!

Foi então que ele segurou o meu pulso, e me puxou contra ele. E eu fiquei espantada quando ele, por fim, me beijou. Não estava entendo nada, qual é a desse cara? Fiquei sem reação por uns cinco minutos, e então ele me soltou. E quando eu voltei para a realidade, e estava pronta pra tirar satisfações...

Sasuke: _Sakura, eu não pretendia fazer isso, foi apenas pra espantar a minha ex-namorada, a Karin._- ele estava tentando se explicar, grande coisa.

Só então eu percebi a ruiva que saia bufando de raiva pelas portas do supermercado. É, parece que eu fui usada pra ajudar esse grosso a se livrar de uma piranha grudenta. Realmente, isso é deprimente. Que moral a minha né?

Ainda meio zonza por causa do beijo, eu ajuntei as minhas compras – que caíram de novo no chão – e fui ao caixa. Não sei se teria coragem de olhar pra ele de novo, mesmo que tenha sido apenas fingimento da parte dele, bem, tenho que admitir, que aquele beijo não foi nem de longe ruim.


	3. Bebida e Tempestade

Depois do incidente, digamos assim né, que aconteceu no mercado, eu não havia visto o Sasuke a pelo menos uns dois dias, quando eu saía com a Ino e com os meus mais novos amigos, ele nem sequer dava as caras por lá. E isso estava me incomodando muito.

Peraí, me incomodando? Como assim? Eu não me podia sentir incomodada com o fato dele não aparecer por lá. Não, eu iria me casar, e não podia ficar incomodada ou até mesmo sentir falta da presença de outro homem a não ser o meu noivo. Ah! Sério, eu estou realmente muito confusa.

Ah, e falando em Sai e casamento, eu resolvi que cuidaria de tudo isso de longe, eu detestava toda aquela confusão quando se tratava de festa. Isso realmente não fazia o meu tipo.

O que eu mais estranhei é não estar sentindo falta de nada, nem do meu noivo. Afinal, nós estamos juntos há algum tempo já, e eu iria me casar com ele, devia sentir falta do Sai. Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo, ao invés de chorar rios de lágrimas e implorar pra voltar pra Tóquio pra ver ele, eu queria ficar muito tempo á mais em Londres, longe dele. Isso não era comum. Não deveria ser assim.

Eu não deveria sentir falta de um cara que eu conheci á menos de uma semana (Sasuke) e me esquecer do Sai (meu noivo). Ah, esquece. Eu não estou sentindo mais falta do Sasuke do que do Sai, ponto final. Humfp!

Isso Sakura! Continua repetindo, talvez assim você consiga fazer com que sua mente acredite nisso.

Faltavam mais ou menos duas semanas e alguns dias pra o meu casamento com O SAI. E eu não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar pra Tóquio. E isso não era normal.

...........

Bem, deixando isso de lado, hoje eu ia sair de novo com o pessoal – toda noite era assim a partir do dia em que os conheci – e o Naruto – que mesmo sendo um idiota já havia se tornado um grande amigo meu – me garantiu que o Sasuke iria. Mas não pense que eu me importo ok? Não é nada disso, eu só... Ah! Deixa pra lá. Nem eu sei por que isso mexe comigo.

Ino: _Anda Sakura! Deixa de ficar aí olhando pro nada. Você precisa se arrumar logo, senão eles vão ir sem a gente. E isso NÃO pode acontecer ok?_

Sakura: _Hã? Ah, desculpe Ino, eu estava meio desligada sabe, já vou terminar aqui, e então a gente pode descer._ – disse sorrindo.

Nós iríamos no carro do Naruto pra sei lá aonde, o que me interessava mesmo era ir com eles, ou com ele. Ah, não! De novo não. Esquece esse cara Sakura. O que é que esta acontecendo comigo? Droga!

............

EU AMO O SAI! EU AMO O SAI!

É eu estou repetindo isso pra mim mesma a mais de meia hora, e adivinhe o motivo? Ele chegou, e mais lindo do que nunca. Sério! Como ele conseguia? Bem, não que me interesse. O fato é eu estou tentando parar de olhar pra ele como uma adolescente apaixonada e me convencer que eu vou me casar e estou noiva do Sai, não dele.

Naquela noite eu consegui falar com ele, mesmo depois do incidente do beijo e talz, e descobri umas coisinhas muito interessantes. Como por exemplo, ele era rico; dono de uma super mega empresa; lindo de morrer – mesmo que isso eu já soubesse – tinha terminado com a namorada no dia em que eu o conheci; nunca se apaixonou de verdade por alguém; - diferente de mim, eu acho – seus pais e toda a família dele morreram em um acidente de avião – e depois não sabem por que eu detesto aviões, tá vendo só? – e ele só me beijou pra fingir e mandar aquela vadia ruiva e quatro olhos ir embora. Ao menos foi isso que ele me disse né. Se bem que, eu até que gostaria que ele me beija-se de novo pra mandar aquelas piranhas que não tiravam o olho dele pra bem longe dali. Ah, não! Não, não e não. Eu não pensei isso. Controle-se Sakura, controle-se! Você esta noiva e não pode pensar esse tipo de coisa de outro cara a não ser o Sai! Chega, eu não agüento mais essa confusão toda na minha cabeça, o que esta acontecendo comigo? Não sei, só sei que... Nunca senti nada parecido antes em toda a minha vida. E isso é problemático, como diria o Shikamaru.

............

Resultado dessa nossa festinha entre amigos: Naruto fazendo escândalo; Hinata – que eu descobri ser a namorada dele – tentando inutilmente controlar o loiro; Shikamaru, o único que não encheu a cara até cair, levando a namorada Temari, o cunhadinho Gaara, e a Ino pra casa. Neji e Tenten haviam sumido, mesmo eu tendo uma leve idéia de pra onde eles tinham ido. - ei, eu não sou pervertida, mas aqueles dois, bom, dava pra perceber de longe que não demorariam nada pra desaparecer misteriosamente, provavelmente pra algum motel - E adivinhem o que sobrou? É o Sasuke ficou encarregado de me levar pra casa da tia Tsunade – onde o pessoal já havia se acostumado a lidar com bêbados, já que a titia é uma – e eu estava, digamos, um pouco "exaltada", e ele ainda podia ao menos dirigir, já que não tinha bebido muito - mal sabia eu que ele também era fraco com bebidas - diferente de mim que me entupi de bebida, de todos os tipos.

Primeiro, eu implorei pra voltar com o Shikamaru, ou mesmo pra ir no carro do Naruto, porque não era nada saudável para o pouco de sanidade que me restava ir SOZINHA com o Sasuke. Mas por fim, eu tive que concordar já que o Naruto não tinha condições de dirigir e ia de a pé com a Hinata, a casa dele não era muito longe, e ele iria deixar o carro com alguém de confiança. Então não me restou escolha a não ser ir até a casa da minha tia – era onde eu pretendia ir né – com o cara mais lindo que já vi na vida. Ôh! Tentação.

............

O Sasuke praticamente me carregou até o carro, quer dizer, carrão dele, já que eu mal conseguia parar em pé. Admiro que ele não tenha se mijado de rir das coisas ridículas que eu dizia o tempo todo, acho que fazia parte da personalidade dele. O homem de gelo. Duvidava que ele tivesse hormônios ou coisa assim. Ele era muito fechado, e frio também, mas ao contrario do que pensei da primeira vez que eu falei com ele, definitivamente, não era chato.

A viagem foi meio barulhenta - ou quase isso - eu falando sem parar e ele apenas ouvindo tudo em silêncio. Acho que nunca disse tantas coisas sobre mim pra ninguém, quanto disse pra ele nesse pouco tempo á sós. Não demorou muito pra chegarmos á casa da minha tia, que para minha infelicidade – ou não – não estava em casa. Espiei pela janela, mas estava completamente deserto, não havia ninguém naquele apartamento, eu tinha certeza, e pra variar eu não tinha a cópia da chave nem do apartamento da titia, nem do da Ino – ela ia dormir na casa do namorado por sinal - Perfeito. Eu estava bêbada e sem onde dormir. Que ótimo não?

Sasuke: _Qual é? Não vai me dizer que você não tem a chave?_ – ele me perguntou com uma sombrancelha arqueada, provavelmente não acreditando em tamanha burrice minha.

Sakura: _É eu não tenho. Nem do da minha tia, nem da Ino. E como ela vai dormir na casa do Gaara, e aposto que ainda não chegaram, eu estou fora hoje. Que ótimo!_ - falei com o cenho franzido.

Sasuke: _Muito bom mesmo Sakura, eu te trago até aqui pra nada._ – ele parecia irritado. Parabéns Sakura! Conseguiu estragar o pouquíssimo humor que ele tinha.

Sakura: _Você não esta ajudando nada desse jeito sabe_. – disse ainda emburrada.

Sasuke: _Certo, e o que pretende fazer agora?_

Sakura: _Eu não sei talvez algum hotel ou coisa assim._ – disse pensativa.

Sasuke: _Quanta inteligência, acho difícil que você vá conseguir vaga em algum hotel hoje, ainda mais á essa hora da noite. Com a quantidade de turistas que vem nessa época do ano, devem estar tudo lotado. Isso sempre acontece._ – ele disse com aquele sorrisinho de canto irritante.

Era quase páscoa, mas eu não tinha me lembrado disso. Qual é? Eu tava alcoolizada.

Sakura: _Certo, senhor sabe-tudo, o que você sugere que eu faça?_ – perguntei de forma irônica.

Sasuke: _Acho que vai ter que ficar na minha casa esta noite._ – ele disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Como é que é? Ficar na casa dele? Kami-sama! O que diabos ele esta pensando? Não, não mesmo. Eu não posso passar a noite na casa dele. Não que eu esteja com medo de que ele tente alguma coisa, ele não faria isso - eu acho – mesmo tendo bebido, acho que ele ainda tem um pouco de bom senso. Eu temia por mim, não sabia o que EU seria capaz de fazer, só de pensar no fato de estar sob o mesmo teto que ele. Que droga! Acho que eu acabei de entender o que é estar entre a cruz e a espada.

Sasuke: _Ora Sakura, você não esta pensando que eu faria alguma coisa com você está?_ – Qual é? Ele lê pensamentos e esqueceu-se de me contar?

Sakura: _Não é isso que me preocupa, o fato é que eu não posso dormir na casa de alguém que eu conheço a tão pouco tempo, sabe._

Ele parou pra pensar um pouco, com toda certeza pensando que eu era um idiota por dizer uma coisa dessas, não estamos mais no século XX ou coisa assim. Esse tipo de coisa chega a ser careta. Porém, não quando você tem plena certeza de que nada de bom pode sair disso.

Sasuke: _Venha, vamos, eu vou te levar pra minha casa e você pode escolher o quarto ok? O mais longe possível, que tal? Não precisa ficar com medo de mim. Eu não vou fazer nada._ – falou sarcasticamente e com aquele sorrisinho, de novo. E sussurrou a ultima parte - _pelo menos enquanto você não estiver sã._

Pervertido. Então ele queria fazer alguma coisa, mas só quando eu estivesse sã.

Hum, será que dá pra chamar isso de cavalheirismo? É, acho que não.

Sakura: _Eu não estou com medo de você, só acho que isso não é certo._

Sasuke: _Esqueça essas bobagens e anda logo Sakura._

Certo, eu vou passar a noite na casa dele. Kami-sama! Isso é demais pra uma noite apenas, primeiro ele me beija no supermercado – tudo bem que aquilo foi meio que, impulso e não um beijo de verdade – e agora ele me chama, ou melhor, ordena que eu vá dormir na casa dele. Isso não vai prestar.

............

Chegando na casa, ou melhor, mansão do Sasuke, ele me levou para o andar de cima - já que eu não conseguiria subir as escadas nem com reza brava – e me mostrou um quarto, de hóspedes eu acho, muito grande e bonito, todo decorado, puro luxo. Nunca imaginei que dormiria em um lugar assim. Ele me ajudou a sentar na cama e a tirar os meus calçados, já que eu não conseguiria sozinha. E disse que qualquer coisa que precisa-se, bastava chamar algum dos empregados.

Sakura: _Hey Sasuke, porque está ... porque fez isso tudo por mim?_ – eu realmente precisava perguntar antes que ele saísse do quarto. Bêbada eu viro cara-de-pau.

Sasuke: _Isso não importa Sakura, agora duma ok?_ – ele disse pronto pra sair do quarto, de novo.

Sakura: _Mas, porque simplesmente não me deixou na frente da casa da minha tia e foi embora?_ – era isso que a maioria faria ao menos aqueles que não fossem uns tarados maníacos, não que o Sasuke fosse um né - eu acho que ele não é.

Sasuke: _Mesmo que tenha dado vontade de fazer isso_ – sorriso de canto, de novo – _não é algo muito educado a se fazer não é? Boa Noite._

Sakura: _Hum... Sasuke?_ – ele olhou novamente na minha direção – _Obrigada! _– eu sorri – _Por não ser igual a todos aqueles idiotas que existem por ai, sabe. Você é legal!_ – eu ri.

Sasuke: _De nada, eu acho. Agora vai dormir Sakura_ – respondi com um aceno de cabeça, e então ele saiu.

............

Eu acordei no meio da noite com o barulho dos trovões e o clarão dos raios refletido pela janela. Ah não! Qualquer coisa menos uma tempestade! Eu admito, morro de medo de tempestades. É tipo um trauma de infância, já que meus pais morreram em um dia de tempestade quando eu era criança. E dali em diante eu passei a temer esse tipo de coisa, porque toda noite em que há uma tempestade, as lembranças da morte deles retornam a minha mente.

Eu me sentei na cama com medo e me encolhi o máximo que pude, eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir, não sozinha. Eu ia chamar os empregados, mas não conseguiria descer as escadas, porque ainda estava sob efeito do álcool. Eu precisava encontrar alguma coisa que me fizesse dormir de novo. Em Tóquio, quando isso acontecia, eu me abraçava ao meu noivo, e então com muito custo, já que não me sentia muito segura assim, conseguia dormir.

Mas ele não estava ali. Eu estava sozinha agora. Foi então que eu me lembrei que não estava na minha casa – temporária - e sim na casa do Sasuke. Então fui em direção a porta, saí e procurei por todas as portas á frente tentando descobrir qual seria o quarto dele. Sei que não devia estar fazendo isso, mas eu realmente tinha medo, muito medo. Então eu encontrei o quarto dele, e entrei rápido, procurei a cama e depois ele, e então eu o chacoalhei até que ele acordou.

Sasuke: _Hã? Sakura? O que você faz aqui?_ – ele me perguntou em um misto de sono e susto.

Sakura: _Sasuke, eu sei que pode parecer infantil, mas é que eu tenho medo de tempestade. Eu não consigo dormir. Preciso da sua ajuda._ – falei desesperada.

Ele me olhou por algum tempo e depois fez o que não pensava que ele fosse fazer. Deu espaço, para que eu me senta-se ou deita-se, tanto faz, na sua cama.

Sasuke: _Argh! Certo, fique aqui, mas fique quieta sim? E me deixe dormir._

Eu sorri e me deitei na cama dele. Nem ligava mais pra merda que eu estava fazendo, eu precisava fazer com que esse desespero provocado pelo tempo ruim lá fora passasse.

Eu me encolhi na cama dele, e ele virou-se pra o outro lado, parecia se controlar pra permanecer lá. Mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia dormir. Que droga! O que é que eu preciso fazer pra esse maldito medo infantil passar?

Sakura: _Sasuke?_ – nada – _Sasuke?_ – nada de novo – _Sasuke? SASUKE?_

Ele acordou e se virou na minha direção.

Sasuke: _Droga Sakura! O que diabos você quer agora?_ – ele estava irritado, muito irritado.

Sakura: _Eu não consigo dormir_ – falei de cabeça baixa.

Sasuke: _E o que quer que eu faça? Te dê sonífero_ – ele disse seco – _Argh!_ – então passou a mão pelos cabelos, já disse como ele fica sexy fazendo isso? Ah, Sakura, foco! - _Você tem certeza de que não tem cinco anos de idade?_ – ele disse de forma um pouco mais calma – _Humfp! Vem aqui._

Eu, sem pensar em mais nada, me atirei nos braços dele e o abracei com força. Havia me esquecido de tudo, do casamento, do Sai, de que eu mal o conhecia. Porque abraçando ele, o meu medo desapareceu, foi como se eu tirasse com as mãos, e nada mais me preocupava porque eu me sentia segura. Nunca havia me sentido assim com o Sai, nem com ninguém. Só com ele, e eu tinha quase certeza, de que estava completamente louca por ele.


	4. Um beijo e algo a mais

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, não me lembrava do que havia feito à noite passada devido aos litros - exagerei - de bebida que eu tinha tomado. Eu olhei para o teto e percebi que não estava no quarto de hóspedes da minha prima, e aquela não era a cama na qual eu estava acostumada a dormir. Remexi-me um pouco e virei a cabeça para o lado, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver quem estava deitado lá, era Sasuke.

Certo, devo admitir que a primeira coisa que eu pensei pode ser considerada, hum, "inapropriada", então algumas imagens da noite anterior voltaram a minha mente, o pessoal todo reunido; eu no carro do Sasuke; a minha incompetência de não ter cópias das chaves; dormir na casa dele; o medo da tempestade. Só assim pra me convencer que não havia feito nenhuma besteira. Pelo menos não uma TÃO grande.

Claro que é uma grande merda dormir na cama de um cara que você acabou de conhecer quando se esta a pouco tempo de se casar, mas eu não estava pensando nisso agora. Na verdade, não estava pensando em nada.

Quase que automaticamente meus olhos se concentraram no homem que estava dormindo ao meu lado, parecia tão calmo, nem dava pra imaginar que era tão frio quando acordado, sinceramente, não parecia a mesma pessoa. Eu estava hipnotizada olhando pra ele, e só uma coisa me vinha à cabeça. Lindo, sim, era isso que ele era, chegava a ser quase impossível ser tão bonito assim, ele era humano? Se era, era uma raridade.

E quanto mais eu tentava desviar meus pensamentos dele mais eu me pegava presa à aquilo tudo, aquele quarto, a ele. Eu me sentia incrivelmente bem, como se não tivesse nenhum problema pra resolver, nenhuma preocupação. Ele causava isso em mim, eu me sentia confortável e segura na presença dele, diferente de como me sentia com Sai, não era assim, não era tão intenso, tão bom.

Difícil de acreditar e realmente preocupante era eu ter me dado conta do que era aquilo tudo que eu sentia em relação ao Sasuke. Kami-sama! Á menos de um mês do meu casamento, e eu me encontrava apaixonada por um homem que NÃO era o meu noivo. Isso era desastroso.

Decidi então aproveitar que ele ainda dormia e continuar admirando-o, e sem perceber minha mão ia em direção aos seus cabelos, negros como a noite, eu estava prestes a tocá-los. Quando pude de fato enroscar meus dedos em uma pequena parte daqueles fios, sabia que estava fazendo merda, sabia que eu não conseguiria mais tirá-los dali, não por vontade própria. Era uma sensação incrível tocar nele, diferente de qualquer coisa que já senti antes. Eu estava tão entretida em mexer carinhosamente nos cabelos dele, que não reparei quando ele acordou e lentamente se virou pra me encarar.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e afastei minhas mãos rápido, na esperança de que ele não percebe-se, engano meu, ele já havia visto o que eu tinha feito.

Ele permaneceu um tempo olhando pra mim, enquanto eu evitava seus olhos de todas as maneiras possíveis, não conseguia encará-lo, não depois de ter sido flagrada dessa maneira, e depois, eu tinha certeza de que me perderia naquela imensidão escura e hipnotizante que era o olhar dele. Sem perder tempo eu resolvi que o melhor a fazer seria levantar-me e fingir que nada havia acontecido, e foi isso que eu fiz. Eu sabia que ele continuava a me olhar intensamente. E sem dizer nada – que má educação – eu saí pela porta em direção a qualquer lugar, não sabia pra onde ir.

Encontrei a porta do quarto em que eu havia dormido ao menos uma pequena parte da noite anterior e entrei, não demorou muito e uma criada veio me avisar que o café da manhã estava pronto, queria voltar logo pra casa da Ino, mas não iria sem sequer agradecer, e pra isso – poder olhar para o Sasuke novamente – eu precisava de um pouco de tempo.

Ao descer até a cozinha, com a criada me guiando – eu não sabia aonde era né – eu vi que ele estava lá, sentado à mesa me esperando. Droga!

Durante o café eu não o olhei por nenhum momento, não conseguia. O simples pensamento de ser pega novamente por aqueles olhos me fazia corar.

Então eu o vi se levantar e andar na minha direção calmamente, enquanto eu me recriminava por dentro. Aproximou-se mais de mim e...

Sasuke: _O que há com você? Não olhou pra mim nem mesmo quando falava contigo. Será que poderia me dizer o porquê disso?_ – me perguntou com o cenho um pouco franzido.

Sakura: _Não há absolutamente nada Sasuke_. – falei ainda sem encará-lo – _e a propósito, obrigada, por me deixar ficar aqui, mas acho melhor eu ir logo antes que... que Ino fique preocupada_ – não era exatamente esse o fato que me fazia querer sair de lá.

Sasuke: _Hum, esta preocupada com a Ino ou com o que seu noivinho iria pensar?_ – ele falou com desdém.

Kami-sama! Então ele sabia? Mas como? Ah, claro, Naruto. É obvio. Maldito loiro tagarela.

Sakura: _Não tem nada a ver com meu noivo, é só com a Ino._

Tudo bem, eu sabia que isso era uma meia verdade. Afinal, eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o Sai, mas também não com a Ino, apenas queria ir embora antes que cometesse mais algum deslize.

Sasuke: _Certo_. – ele fez uma pausa e baixou os olhos um pouco –_ e... o que foi aquilo hoje mais cedo? Quando estávamos "dormindo"?_ – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Maldito, porque tinha de tocar nesse assunto. Ótimo, agora eu estava corada da cabeça aos pés.

Sakura: _Não sei do que esta falando._ – ok, ok, eu não sei mentir.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e eu me levantei da cadeira, na intenção de sair dali. Enquanto ele chegava cada vez mais perto.

Sasuke: _Tem certeza? Pela sua reação, acho que você sabe exatamente do que estou falando._ – e ele sorriu de canto.

Humfp! Como se não bastasse a minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos que podiam ser ouvidos lá da minha casa em Tóquio, ele ainda dava esse sorriso. Maldição, eu realmente estou ferrada.

Estava pronta pra responder qualquer coisa idiota e nada convincente, quando vi ele se aproximar ainda mais. Agora estávamos a poucos centímetros um do outro, eu podia sentir a respiração dele se misturando com a minha, já sabia o que viria a seguir.

Se eu realmente estivesse preocupada com as demais coisas da minha vida, com certeza teria afastado ele e dito que não podia fazer isso ou algo assim porque eu iria me casar e amava muito o meu noivo. Mas agora já estava convencida de que não era verdade, eu não estava ligando pra nada, nem por Sai, nem pro casamento, nem pros empregados que podiam passar por ali a qualquer instante. Eu só me concentrava na distância que a boca dele estava da minha, e via que ficava cada vez menor. Eu não faria nada pra impedir o beijo que com certeza estava prestes a acontecer, simplesmente porque eu não queria impedir. Eu queria beijar ele, mas dessa vez seria diferente e não como no supermercado. Dessa vez, nós dois queríamos isso.

E então aconteceu, senti seus lábios nos meus, e foi a melhor coisa que já fiz ou já senti em toda a minha vida, não podia ser comparada a mais nada, era uma sensação única, especial. Nossos lábios, se encaixavam de forma perfeita. Ele pedia "licença" para aprofundar o beijo e eu deixei sem hesitar. Nossas línguas dançavam em perfeita sintonia. Era um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo quente, cheio de um 'algo a mais' que eu não sabia dizer o que era.

Estava completamente entregue a ele. Eu era dele e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo. Naquele momento eu não conseguia pensar, minha razão tinha ido para o espaço. Era como se só houvesse nós dois e mais nada. Eu não queria que acabasse, mas como nós somos humanos né, e precisamos dessa porcaria de ar, tivemos que nos separar.

Tanto eu como ele estávamos ofegantes, e não era pra menos depois de um beijo daqueles. Mas isso não vem ao caso, mal eu tinha me recuperado do primeiro beijo e ele já me puxou pra mais um.

Aos poucos, as coisas foram ficando mais quentes, se é que me entendem. E como ainda estávamos na cozinha, o Sasuke foi me empurrando em direção as escadas, que eu realmente não sei como conseguimos subir, pra logo depois seguirmos para o quarto.

Eu sabia que aquilo estava passando dos limites, mas quem disse que eu conseguia parar, minha sanidade e minha razão já haviam me abandonado na cozinha, e agora então, eu só pensava em continuar beijando ele.

Ele empurrou a porta com o meu corpo e quando conseguimos entrar, ele me soltou apenas pra trancá-la e depois voltou a me beijar, me guiando em direção a cama.

Já estava descabelada, com a blusa aberta e a saia erguida até quase na altura do quadril, Sasuke me jogou na cama e tirou a camisa, depois voltou a se deitar sobre mim e continuou me beijando.

Ele deixou minha boca e foi em direção ao meu pescoço e colo, e sem muito esforço conseguia tirar o resto da minha blusa, enquanto ele descia seus beijos em direção aos meus seios e tirava meu sutiã, eu apenas me contorcia e suspirava baixinho, apreciando suas carícias.

Sua boca percorria meu corpo deixando a pele em brasa por onde passava e depois de brincar um pouco com os meus seios, ele foi descendo pela minha barriga, raspando os dentes aos poucos até chegar a barra da minha saia, que já estava meio aberta, e a tirou. Depois tirou as próprias calças, voltou a me beijar e novamente chegou a barra da ultima peça que eu vestia (calcinha), ele a retirou calmamente enquanto me olhava, agora, completamente nua a sua frente.

Suas mãos passearam pelas minhas coxas enquanto ele me descobria com a língua, e eu sentia todo meu corpo se rendendo ao prazer que ele me dava. Percebi que estava em desvantagem, não era justo ele me deixar neste estado sem que eu fizesse nada por ele.

Então, com um pouco de esforço inverti as posições, agora EU estava por cima, e ele não sabia o que o aguardava. – eu não era virgem né, afinal pra alguma coisa meu noivo, ou ex, seja lá o que ele for agora, tinha que servir - e tal como ele fez comigo, dei prazer a ele, até ele novamente se colocar sobre mim.

Logo eu o senti dentro de mim. Os movimentos eram lentos de inicio, mas foram aumentando de velocidade conforme os meus gemidos aumentavam. Estavamos num ritmo alucinado, e eu sussurrava o nome entre suspiros e gemidos de prazer.

Não demorou muito para que ambos chegássemos ao clímax, e caíssemos exautos sobre a cama.

Depois de um tempo estávamos lá, deitados, de novo naquela cama, só que dessa vez não estávamos só dormindo, havia acontecido exatamente o que pensei quando acordei de manhã.

O mais estranho é que durante tudo o que aconteceu nenhum de nós disse nada, ao menos nada que valha a pena repetir. Não precisávamos de palavras, os gestos falavam por mim e por ele. Parecia haver uma ligação entre nós dois, era algo incrível, e que só acontecia enquanto eu estava com o Sasuke.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na casa dele, eu resolvi ir embora, me despedi dele e o motorista dele – eu acho – me trouxe ao apartamento da minha prima. Agora eu precisava pensar a respeito do que faria, eu estava apaixonada pelo Sasuke e havia traído o meu noivo Sai. Isso era muito problemático.

Eu mal abri a porta do apartamente e dei de cara com uma Ino furiosa me encarando mortalmente, eu sabia que agora teria de responder um interrogatório ao estilo daqueles filmes de ação. Que Droga!

Ino: _Haruno Sakura, onde foi que a senhorita passou a noite? – ela estava **** da cara comigo._

Sakura: _Ino, me poupe, eu estou cansada e preciso pensar ok? Resolver a burrada que eu fiz é minha prioridade. _- eu já tinha problemas suficientes, não precisava dos chiliques da Ino.

Ino: _Não sem antes dizer onde você dormiu, com quem e que burrada é essa da qual você esta falando_. – ela me fuzilava com os olhos enquanto falava, podia sentir a raiva em cada letra que ela pronunciava, detestava quando ela agia assim, como se fosse minha mãe.

Sakura: _Antes que você acabe com o restante da minha paciência eu vou responder, não vai dar pra esconder mesmo. Eu passei a noite na casa do Sasuke, com o Sasuke, e a burrada que eu fiz foi trair o meu noivo com ele faltando pouquíssimo tempo para o meu casamento. Satisfeita!_ – eu respondi de forma seca. Estava irritada e minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, acho que era ressaca.

Vi o rosto dela ficar extremamente pálido, tinha certeza de que ela esperava qualquer coisa menos isso.

Ino: _Eu não acredito!_ – ela disso chocada – _quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura? O que aconteceu com a garota que dizia aos quatro ventos que amava desesperada o noivo? Meu Deus! É impossível acreditar que você tenha traído o Sai. Isso é ... simplesmente demais!_ – ela exclamou toda animadinha.

Certo, agora ela pirou de vez, eu acabo de ferrar com a minha vida e ela diz que é isso é "simplesmente demais", o que diabos ela esta pensando? Ah! Melhor eu ir pro meu quarto antes que a loucura dela me contagie.

Estava trancada a mais de uma hora e sem saber o que fazer. E agora? Eu simplesmente ligava para o Sai e contava que não podia mais me casar com ele porque dormi com um cara que eu conheci tem menos de uma semana? Droga! Agora sim eu estava perdida.


	5. Conflitos Internos

Certo, o que fazer agora? É incrível como esse pouco tempo em que eu estou aqui na casa da Ino fez com que minha vida virasse de cabeça pra baixo. Conheci amigos muuuuuito legais, e me apaixonei como nunca antes na vida. Devo admitir que não me arrependo disso. Pelo menos não, até parar pra pensar.

Eu sei que não poderia continuar com essa história toda de casamento, até porque não seria justo, nem com Sai, nem com Sasuke e muito menos comigo. Droga, eu não podia me casar com um cara que eu não amo, sabendo que o outro está tão perto de mim agora. – não, ele não tá do meu lado, me refiro á estar na mesma cidade, é isso.

Muito bem Sakura, agora você só precisa avisar o seu noivo – ou seja lá o que ele for né – e pra mais uns 300 convidados e parentes que você resolveu não se casar e ficar aqui com o cara com quem você dormiu a noite passada. Ótimo, como se fosse assim tão fácil.

...

É, eu estou aqui a muito tempo encarando o telefone e o notebook da minha prima, na intenção de avisar o Sai da minha decisão de última hora, mas está faltando uma coisa fundamental, a coragem. Ela simplesmente evaporou pra algum lugar bem longe de mim. E eu não consegui sequer tocar em nenhum dos dois objetos na minha frente, que dirá falar ou escrever alguma coisa.

Mas, eu tava pensando, será que valia a pena trocar toda a minha antiga vida em Tóquio e o meu casamento – que estava em crise antes mesmo de acontecer – por causa do meu mais recente amor. E se tudo isso não passasse de uma paixonite momentânea, da qual em pouco tempo eu me esqueceria e me arrependeria até a morte por ter vivido?

Ah, a quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu amo o Sasuke, eu sei disso, nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na minha vida como do fato de amar ele. O problema é, Sasuke Uchiha me ama também? É nisso que eu andei pensando, e por isso eu cheguei à conclusão de que não seria seguro – eu acho – deixar tudo pra trás por causa dele, mesmo que seja o que meu coração realmente quer.

...

Depois de queimar metade ou mais dos meus neurônios pensando no que eu faria dali pra frente, eu decidi que voltaria pra Tóquio e continuaria minha vida, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. – claro, como se eu pudesse esquecer tão facilmente, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eu iria voltar e me casar, e meu noivo nunca iria saber que eu trai ele antes mesmo de me casar e nós seriamos muito felizes. Tá, admito que eu viveria com a culpa de ter dormido com outro pelo resto da vida, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

...

Eu dei a notícia a Ino assim que ela chegou, eu já esperava pelo surto dela, dizendo que eu era maluca de trocar um moreno super gostoso como o Sasuke por um branquelo anêmico como o Sai – se for nesse quesito, admito que eu deveria me internar - mas eu precisava pensar como adulta e não como uma garotinha apaixonada que largaria o mundo pra se aventurar com um cara que conheceu por aí.

Pedi pra ela avisar meus amigos por mim, eu não agüentaria a despedida, e muito menos o fato de que, com toda certeza, ele (Sasuke) estaria entre eles.

...

Despedi-me da minha prima – que fez um drama cinematográfico do qual metade de Londres foi testemunha. Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava agora é que todos soubessem da minha partida. Droga! - e fui de táxi até o aeroporto, pra pegar o próximo avião pra Tóquio e voltar pra minha vida antiga. Mas eu duvidava muito que conseguiria esquecer tudo o que aconteceu nessa viagem, principalmente dele.


	6. Notícia Ruim

**Sasuke POV**

Nem acreditei quando o Naruto me ligou dizendo que ela iria embora. Como ela se atrevia a isso? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós? – não que eu seja um cara extremamente romântico e dê muita importância a isso – mas pelo menos ela poderia ter me avisado. Pessoalmente.

Depois do que aconteceu na minha casa, eu percebi que eu estava enganado a respeito da Sakura, nenhuma outra mulher foi capaz de me deixar assim. Ela tirava meu autocontrole, e eu não gostava nada disso. Ela perturbava minha mente constantemente, como a mulher irritante que era. Irritante, Sakura era extremamente irritante, por me deixar vulnerável perante ela. – precisei admitir, mesmo que não seja do meu feitio.

...

Eu não me conformava com o fato de ela ter me trocado por aquele cara. Sinceramente. segundo a Ino, ela parecia feito de papel sulfite e era um tremendo idiota.

Pouco me importava se ele tinha dinheiro, se era bonito ou feio, ou qualquer porcaria assim, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Ele não ficaria com ela. Não ficaria com a minha Sakura. E eu não estou sendo possessivo ou ciumento, só estou reclamando o que é meu. Humfp!

...

Ela foi embora daqui, voltou pra lá pra se casar com ele, mas algo me dizia que havia muita coisa a mais nessa história, coisas que eu não sabia, mas que pretendia descobrir.

A Ino jurou que a Sakura estava completamente apaixonada por mim, e agora o Dobe me vem com a notícia de que ela foi pra Tóquio e deixou o cara por quem ela supostamente estava apaixonada pra casar com o noivo recentemente corno dela.

...

Nas duas noites seguintes eu mal consegui dormir, e era tudo culpa daquela mulher irritante. Como ela conseguia me atormentar mesmo estando bem longe de mim? Droga! Já perdi a conta de quantos banhos frios eu precisei tomar pra me "acalmar" depois de sonhar com ela.

Eu odiava admitir tal coisa pra mim mesmo – que dirá pra os outros – mas eu tinha certeza de que estava apaixonado por ela. Como foi que ela conseguiu isso? E em tão pouco tempo? Nenhuma mulher foi capaz de me deixar dessa maneira, mas ela me tinha na palma da mão, e sequer imaginava. Boba.

...

Depois de noites mal dormidas, sonhos comprometedores e banhos gelados eu decidi fazer algo que nunca cheguei a pensar que faria. Sim, eu Uchiha Sasuke, iria atrás dela. Eu iria impedir esse casamento, nem que pra isso precisasse explodir a igreja ou a cara lavada daquele tal de Sai, e devo admitir que essa idéia – de acabar com a raça do branquelo – me deixa imensamente feliz.


	7. Cerimônia

**Sakura POV**

Quando cheguei novamente na minha cidade, Tóquio, eu sabia que mesmo que eu começasse de onde parei faltaria alguma coisa. Eu sabia o que faltava, mas me negava admitir.

Durante a viagem toda ele me atormentou, e cada vez que eu fechava os olhos pra parar de pensar nele, ou ao menos pra tentar dormir, sua imagem vinha na minha mente, e podia passar o tempo que fosse que ele não saía de lá.

Que droga! Eu preciso esquecer o Sasuke, fingir que ele não existe nem nunca existiu! Foi apenas um sonho.

Um sonho muito bom.

...

Então chegou o tão esperado – ou não – dia do meu casamento. As pessoas me cercavam e me enchiam de perguntas pra saber se estava tudo bem, se eu estava nervosa e toda aquela frescura com a noiva. Qual é o problema dessa gente? O meu único motivo pra estar nervosa é o fato de me casar com um cara sendo que minha cabeça nunca abandona o outro.

Sabe, agora me olhando um pouco no espelho, eu tenho que admitir eu tô mesmo muito bonita – sem querer ser convencida, claro – mas é que esse vestido ficou perfeito, pena que o noivo não é perfeito também. Ah! Preciso tirar esse tipo de pensamento da minha cabeça! Urgente!

...

Segundo o que estavam me dizendo, corria tudo bem na igreja, exatamente da forma como deveria ser, o noivo já havia chegado e eu como noiva, deveria me atrasar um pouquinho. Perda de tempo, quanto antes eu acabar com isso tudo melhor. Não gosto de cerimônias longas.

Estava indo de limusine até a igreja onde a cerimônia iria acontecer e olhava pela janela, sem saber exatamente se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas estava fazendo o que era mais seguro pra mim, pelo menos até onde eu sabia. Sasuke tinha sido só uma aventura.

O Sai me amava, mas o Sasuke, bem, isso eu acho que nunca saberia, por mais que quisesse.

O carro parou e eu fui obrigada a deixar meus pensamentos e conflitos mentais pra depois.

Certo, agora era hora de me casar.

...

Entrei na igreja e a música começou a tocar, e lá na frente perto do padre estava o meu noivo, mas alguma coisa se contraiu no meu peito no momento em que eu o vi, não estava sendo justa com ele, nem comigo eu sei. Mas o pior foi o fato de que o primeiro pensamento que eu tive foi que ele não era o cara que eu queria que estivesse ali esperando por mim.

Tratei de me livrar logo desse pensamento, eu precisava continuar com isso, e a minha consciência não poderia me atrapalhar.

...

O padre não parava de falar, mas eu não havia prestado atenção em uma palavra sequer do que ele disse, estava ocupada perdida em algum lugar da minha própria mente.

Me casando com Sai pensando no Sasuke.

Eu sabia que no fundo eu tinha a esperança de que um cena cinematográfica acontecesse, o Sasuke escancarando as portas da igreja e dizendo que eu não podia me casar e que ele me amava.

Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, como se algo assim fosse acontecer. Esqueça Sakura! Ninguém vai te impedir de se casar com esse idiota, ou assinar sua sentença de morte, dá na mesma.

Então veio aquela típica frase: " Se alguém aqui tiver algo contra este casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre ".

E o que me surpreendeu mais foi o estrondo logo atrás de mim e alguém gritando:

?: Pare! Eu não posso permitir que essa cerimônia aconteça. Eu tenho sim, algo contra esse casamento!

As portas, alguém havia aberto. Eu me virei para ver assim como todos na igreja, e não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam.


	8. Correndo contra o tempo

**Sasuke POV**

Eu já havia me decidido, só precisava avisar ao dobe do Naruto, do contrário ele não iria parar de me atormentar. Liguei pra ele contando tudo, e disse que já estava tudo pronto, desde a passagem até o hotel lá – se eu fosse ficar em um hotel, porque eu preferia ficar em outro lugar; com a Sakura de preferência.

Eu queria ir o mais rápido possível, mas lamentavelmente o destino não tava muito afim de colaborar com isso. Que droga! Eu pretendia viajar ontem, só que como eu realmente tenho muita sorte, o único vôo pra onde eu iria só resolveu sair em cima da hora.

...

Kami-sama! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Além de estar correndo contra o tempo pra salvar o meu "final feliz" essa droga de avião resolve entrar no meio de uma tempestade. Resultado? Atraso. E isso era tudo o que eu realmente NÃO precisava.

...

Quando essa droga de avião pousou no aeroporto – muito depois do horário que deveria – eu sabia que teria que correr, e muito, se quisesse chegar a tempo de impedir que ela fizesse a maior merda de toda a sua vida. Ah! Aquela irritante teimosa devia ter ficado em Londres, comigo, e esquecido que iria se casar, ainda mais com aquele idiota que eu não lembro o nome, e nem quero lembrar.

Eu não sei onde deixei as minhas malas, apenas sei que fui a toda velocidade em busca de um táxi ou qualquer forma de chegar aquela maldita igreja. Precisava ser rápido, senão eu perderia ela, e eu não aceitava isso. Porque ela era minha, e SÓ minha. Humfp!

Chamei um táxi que estava passando, assim que ele parou, eu entrei e dei o endereço que Ino tinha me dado como sendo o da Igreja onde a Sakura se casaria. Só espero que ela tenha me dado o endereço certo.

...

Como eu já disse, o destino de fato não queria me ajudar, e logo hoje que eu mais precisava da colaboração dele.

Ah, que ótimo não? A mulher da minha vida está se casando com um idiota anêmico neste exato momento e eu estou aqui dentro dessa porcaria de táxi no meio do maior congestionamento que eu já vi na vida.

Qual é o problema dessa cidade? Eu só quero impedir a Sakura de se casar, droga! Será que dava pra colaborar?

Eu não estava irritado, imagine. Nunca.

Certo, eu estava – e muito.

...

Quando eu finalmente cheguei tive que descer umas cinco quadras antes de onde ficava a Igreja, já que a rua estava fechada – pra minha desgraça – e o restante do caminho eu fiz a pé, ou melhor, correndo feito louco.

E quando eu já me aproximava da igreja, percebi que havia uma movimentação estranha naquele lugar, as portas estavam abertas e eu estava ouvindo gritos. Mas que estranho.

Peraí, esses gritos! essa voz! é a Sakura! Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?


End file.
